A Fiance's Task
by AGENT KA
Summary: It's Lizzie's 14th birthday and Ciel wakes up 5 hours before the party Present-less. With Sebastian, he hastes to the plaza to buy her something in order to save himself from Aunt Frances' wrath and of course, from a disappointed fiance. Oneshot ;D


Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Title: "A Fiance's Task"

Pairing: Ciel x Elizabeth

A/n: Hello everyone! I know that most of the Kurushitsuji fans like the pairing of Sebastian and Ciel better, but I still couldn't help but write a cheesy love story about Ciel and Lizzie. Sorry to disappoint yah, SebxCiel fans. As for the Ciel and Lizzie fans, aren't they truly meant for each other? :'DDD So, enjoy.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Title: "A Fiance's Task"

Pairing: Ciel x Elizabeth

A/n: Hello everyone! I know that most of the Kurushitsuji fans like the pairing of Sebastian and Ciel better, but I still couldn't help but write a cheesy love story about Ciel and Lizzie. Sorry to disappoint yah, SebxCiel fans. As for the Ciel and Lizzie fans, aren't they truly meant for each other? :'DDD So, enjoy.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he poured a generous amount of Oolong tea in an antique Chinese teacup.

"Ummm..." Ciel moaned since he _thought_today was going to be another tiresome and boring day filled with same old papers sent to him with the same old silver tray.

"Young master, I really suggest you get up early. We have a party at 14 hundered this after noon and it's already-"

"LIZZIE," His young master yelled and immediately switched from lazy to crazy. Yes, you heard it right. _Crazy._ How, in the name of William Shakespeare, did he forget the day his Fiancee was put to existence? It must have been the awful lot of papers he dealt with last night. He must seriously be in panic mode because in just five hours, the party's going to start and he is still... _Present-less... *The Horror! o.o"*_

"Sebastian you fool! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He complained as he hastily got of his king sized bed.

"But young master, you slept late last night and-"

"Stop blabbering and get me dressed! We've got to buy Lizzie something fast," The young adult hollered.

"Yes, my lord," the poor butler responded.

The young master and his servant soon hopped in the Phantomhive's carriage and drove to the plaza.

"Oh master, your tea's going to get cold..."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"What kind of _thing_ does Lizzie like, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking troubled.

"I'm sorry master, I have the least idea. I'm not her fiance." The demon butler teased.

"Tch." the master's vein twitched.

"Anything cute, I suggest?" Sebastian opined.

"Aunt Frances' going to slaughter me." Ciel nervously murmured.

"How about a _parasol_?" His butler suggested.

"She's got millions of them, Sebastian." Ciel objected.

"Young master, you must know that the present itself is not all that matters. Even if you give her a million and oneth _parasol_, it is still the _most precious_ one because it is _you_ who gave it to her."

"Alright, alright. I'll agree with your _parasol_ suggestion already so you can adjourne your sermon," his young master responded.

They finally entered a store filled with womanish paraphernalias. From the looks of it, choosing would be an arduous job.

"How about this young master?"

"Too dark."

"This?"

"Too... mature."

"This?"

"Too plain."

"This..?"

"Sebastian, don't you realize that that's the first parasol you showed me?"

"No master, this has a bell hanging from its handle."

"Tch."

"My, my, may I lend you a hand with that gentlemen. You seem to be having a troublesome time. Who's the lucky lady?" Offered the beautiful saleslady.

"Oh, thank you for your help madam. My young master is looking for a parasol best fitted for his fiancee," the servant replied giving the lovely lady an amiable smile.

"Well, how adorable is that? We've got some new arrival back in the store room. If you please spare me a moment..." She said as she headed her way to the shop's store room.

"Ta da!" She headed towards them holding an elegant light-pattered parasol with laced edges.

"This is our finest one. I suppose your little sweetheart would love this," the saleslady opined as the little boy looked away to hide the hint of redness on his cheek. "_I've got to admit it's perfect for Lizzie." Ciel thought._

"Once again, thank you for your kindness." Sebastian bowed.

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled.

"I hope you have a great time with your fiancee, little boy." She bid her farewell to the two gentlemen.

"Hmph."

"Come Again!"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Oh Shoot Sebastian! We've got an hour left and I'm still not dressed!"

"I shall start preparing young master."

"Before that, tell Bard, Maylene and Finni to get dressed too. Lizzie told me to invite them."

"Yes, my lord."

"Time is at the essence Sebastian."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Nyah! Young master's so kind! Asking us to accompany him to a birthday party.." Maylene squeled as they waited for their young master at the mansion's lobby.

"Well, it's Lizzie's birthday and she's close to us, isn't she? Finni stated and the other two agreed.

"Alright, alright, let's ge moving. I don't want to hear Aunt Frances' _late sermon._" Ciel growled.

"Yes master!" They saluted.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The Phantomhive's carriage finally meet's the Middleford's gigantic gate.

"It's Ciel Phantomhive," the little boy told the guards.

"Welcome sir," they greeted and opened the gate.

The Phantomhive and his servants headed their way to the Middleford's back garden. As expected, there were numerous noble people clad in expensive and sophisticated looking clothes, chatting. The young master expected a loud "CIEL!" and an oxygen-blocking hug from a charming British teenager right about...

"CIEEEEL!"

*Now.*

"Ciel! You came!" his fiancee hugged him, _tightly._

"Haap—ppy b-birth-day Li-zzie."

"Tardy as always, Ciel. Pray tell me why you're late."

"Aunt Frances!" *gulp*

"The party started 30 minutes ago and you made the birthday celebrant wait anxiously during those minutes," she said, "and your hair looks haggard. You should at least look presentable in your fiancee's birthday party. How irresponsible could you get?"

"My sincere apologies Aunt Frances." the little boy cried.

"Mommm... Don't be too harsh." Lizzie cooed.

"He must be disciplined, sweetie. Now lead them to the buffet table..."

"Let's go guys! Eat to your heart's content."

"Thanks you," they responded.

"Come Ciel! I'll fill your plate up with our finest entrées!" the celebrant yelled excitedly.

"Ugh."

"Here! Have some Basil cream chicken, Buttery shrimp and pasta... Crab-stuffed prawns..."

"Lizzie-"

"Some vegetable salad..."

"Lizzie-"

"and some crème brûlée..."

"Elizabeth! Could you please let me choose the food I want? I can't even finish all those!" the annoyed Ciel yelled. The other guests were disgusted by Ciel's rude behavior toward the birthday celebrant, and the poor little girl on the other hand felt abashed.

"Ciel..." the poor girl looked at him, her azure eyes now teary. She abruptly turned and ran towards their rose garden which was away from where the party was being held. She wanted to isolate herself for now, since she was filled with both embarrassment and melancholy.

"Lizzie..." Ciel felt such a strong feeling of regret. Right now, his reputation was secondary, and Lizzie, _primary_. At that moment, guilt ate him alive. _Why the hell do I have to be so short-tempred? Darn!_

"Ciel! Shame on you! I'll have you know that Lizzie baked that crème brûlée for you since it's your favorite? You could have appreciated her excitement."

"I'm trully sorry for acting like a disgraceful nephew and fiance. I shall fix the heart I have broken this instant, Aunt Frances."

Ciel gathered up his courage and headed his way to fix what he broke- the heart of his beloved fiancee. His servants being curious, attempted to follow him, but Sebastian stopped them.

"Let's leave this for our young master to handle, alone."

They frown.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled as he searched for his fiancee in the Middleford's wonderfully maintained rose garden. However, thought it had an awe-inspiring collection of roses, the view would never be "beautiful" for him because of the soft sobbing he heard. Then, he found a crying figure on the swing. _A weeping angel._ Upon seeing her, it was like blue devils possed him. No adjective on earth could describe how sad he was.

He approched her and said, "Lizzie, I'm sorry. So truly, sincerely sorry." but she still continued sobbing.

"Lizzie, I admit that you where an idiot for filling my plate with food I can't actually finish, or eat..." Ciel said with a smile, "But, I am more idiotic for making a big fuss out of it. Now, stop crying please. I'm really sorry," he whispered as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the crystals that fell from Lizzie's eyes.

"It pains me to see you cry, especially if I'm the cause of your sadness. Please, stop. I'm sorry."

"I-*hiccup* I just wanted to *hiccup* be a good fiancee..." she cried.

"You already are one, Lizzie. The best in fact."

*hiccup* "Really?" She asked as her eyes started to sparkle and a smile grew on her lips.

"Um," he replied.

"OH Ciel!" She hugged him unexpectedly, causing them to fall on the soothing pasture of the garden which _will_ be a very memorable spot for the young couple. The teenagers look at each other's eyes passionately. All of a sudden, an unknown force pushed the British girl's head towards the boy's and soon, the gap between them vanished. Their lips fitted perfectly and when the boy slightly lifted his head to deepen the kiss, the girl went with the flow. Their kiss came to an end and they looked at each other again getting back their senses. _There will be more to come, today was only the beginning..._

"I'm- I'm sorry Ciel, I-" She whispered as she sat down.

"It's ok Lizzie, I'm your fiance after all."

"Yeah," she said then again, gave Ciel an oxgen-blocking hug totally unaware of the spies behind the bushes.

"I never knew young master could make such a romantic scene." Maylene opined.

"I thought we were not supposed to follow them..." The chef wondered.

"I realized that it wouldn't hurt to hide behind the bushes. The young master might have pricked himself with the sharp thorns of the roses. I just wanted to assure his safety. Plus we didn't interfere them, did we?

_We knew he would eventually be behind the bushes with us... We knew._The three sighed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"C'mon Lizzie, you still didn't see my present. I'll have you know that it magically fits both your personality and appearance." Ciel gave his hand to Lizzie as he stood up.

"Sounds like I would really love it Ciel... Thank a lot for my present."

"It's just rightful for a Fiance to give a present to his Fiancee on her birthday, is it not?"

"Um!"

"Now, let's go._And face Aunt Frances wrath. Well, for me, that is."_

"Ciel, thanks for making my birthday the best one ever."

"You're welcome."

_-Fin-_

A/n: There you have it. Cheesy much? And talk about first kiss O.O them seem to have done it a lot of times already. For grammatical errors, I'm sorry. Please inform me if there are any misspelled words. Thanks Lots! :D MUAH!

o~o~o~o~o~o

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he poured a generous amount of Oolong tea in an antique Chinese teacup.

"Ummm..." Ciel moaned since he _thought_today was going to be another tiresome and boring day filled with same old papers sent to him with the same old silver tray.

"Young master, I really suggest you get up early. We have a party at 14 hundered this after noon and it's already-"

"LIZZIE," His young master yelled and immediately switched from lazy to crazy. Yes, you heard it right. _Crazy._ How, in the name of William Shakespeare, did he forget the day his Fiancee was put to existence? It must have been the awful lot of papers he dealt with last night. He must seriously be in panic mode because in just five hours, the party's going to start and he is still... _Present-less... *The Horror! o.o"*_

"Sebastian you fool! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He complained as he hastily got of his king sized bed.

"But young master, you slept late last night and-"

"Stop blabbering and get me dressed! We've got to buy Lizzie something fast," The young adult hollered.

"Yes, my lord," the poor butler responded.

The young master and his servant soon hopped in the Phantomhive's carriage and drove to the plaza.

"Oh master, your tea's going to get cold..."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"What kind of _thing_ does Lizzie like, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking troubled.

"I'm sorry master, I have the least idea. I'm not her fiance." The demon butler teased.

"Tch." the master's vein twitched.

"Anything cute, I suggest?" Sebastian opined.

"Aunt Frances' going to slaughter me." Ciel nervously murmured.

"How about a _parasol_?" His butler suggested.

"She's got millions of them, Sebastian." Ciel objected.

"Young master, you must know that the present itself is not all that matters. Even if you give her a million and oneth _parasol_, it is still the _most precious_ one because it is _you_ who gave it to her."

"Alright, alright. I'll agree with your _parasol_ suggestion already so you can adjourne your sermon," his young master responded.

They finally entered a store filled with womanish paraphernalias. From the looks of it, choosing would be an arduous job.

"How about this young master?"

"Too dark."

"This?"

"Too... mature."

"This?"

"Too plain."

"This..?"

"Sebastian, don't you realize that that's the first parasol you showed me?"

"No master, this has a bell hanging from its handle."

"Tch."

"My, my, may I lend you a hand with that gentlemen. You seem to be having a troublesome time. Who's the lucky lady?" Offered the beautiful saleslady.

"Oh, thank you for your help madam. My young master is looking for a parasol best fitted for his fiancee," the servant replied giving the lovely lady an amiable smile.

"Well, how adorable is that? We've got some new arrival back in the store room. If you please spare me a moment..." She said as she headed her way to the shop's store room.

"Ta da!" She headed towards them holding an elegant light-pattered parasol with laced edges.

"This is our finest one. I suppose your little sweetheart would love this," the saleslady opined as the little boy looked away to hide the hint of redness on his cheek. "_I've got to admit it's perfect for Lizzie." Ciel thought._

"Once again, thank you for your kindness." Sebastian bowed.

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled.

"I hope you have a great time with your fiancee, little boy." She bid her farewell to the two gentlemen.

"Hmph."

"Come Again!"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Oh Shoot Sebastian! We've got an hour left and I'm still not dressed!"

"I shall start preparing young master."

"Before that, tell Bard, Maylene and Finni to get dressed too. Lizzie told me to invite them."

"Yes, my lord."

"Time is at the essence Sebastian."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Nyah! Young master's so kind! Asking us to accompany him to a birthday party.." Maylene squeled as they waited for their young master at the mansion's lobby.

"Well, it's Lizzie's birthday and she's close to us, isn't she? Finni stated and the other two agreed.

"Alright, alright, let's ge moving. I don't want to hear Aunt Frances' _late sermon._" Ciel growled.

"Yes master!" They saluted.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The Phantomhive's carriage finally meet's the Middleford's gigantic gate.

"It's Ciel Phantomhive," the little boy told the guards.

"Welcome sir," they greeted and opened the gate.

The Phantomhive and his servants headed their way to the Middleford's back garden. As expected, there were numerous noble people clad in expensive and sophisticated looking clothes, chatting. The young master expected a loud "CIEL!" and an oxygen-blocking hug from a charming British teenager right about...

"CIEEEEL!"

*Now.*

"Ciel! You came!" his fiancee hugged him, _tightly._

"Haap—ppy b-birth-day Li-zzie."

"Tardy as always, Ciel. Pray tell me why you're late."

"Aunt Frances!" *gulp*

"The party started 30 minutes ago and you made the birthday celebrant wait anxiously during those minutes," she said, "and your hair looks haggard. You should at least look presentable in your fiancee's birthday party. How irresponsible could you get?"

"My sincere apologies Aunt Frances." the little boy cried.

"Mommm... Don't be too harsh." Lizzie cooed.

"He must be disciplined, sweetie. Now lead them to the buffet table..."

"Let's go guys! Eat to your heart's content."

"Thanks you," they responded.

"Come Ciel! I'll fill your plate up with our finest entrées!" the celebrant yelled excitedly.

"Ugh."

"Here! Have some Basil cream chicken, Buttery shrimp and pasta... Crab-stuffed prawns..."

"Lizzie-"

"Some vegetable salad..."

"Lizzie-"

"and some crème brûlée..."

"Elizabeth! Could you please let me choose the food I want? I can't even finish all those!" the annoyed Ciel yelled. The other guests were disgusted by Ciel's rude behavior toward the birthday celebrant, and the poor little girl on the other hand felt abashed.

"Ciel..." the poor girl looked at him, her emerald eyes now teary. She abruptly turned and ran towards their rose garden which was away from where the party was being held. She wanted to isolate herself for now, since she was filled with both embarrassment and melancholy.

"Lizzie..." Ciel felt such a strong feeling of regret. Right now, his reputation was secondary, and Lizzie, _primary_. At that moment, guilt ate him alive. _Why the hell do I have to be so short-tempred? Darn!_

"Ciel! Shame on you! I'll have you know that Lizzie baked that crème brûlée for you since it's your favorite? You could have appreciated her excitement."

"I'm trully sorry for acting like a disgraceful nephew and fiance. I shall fix the heart I have broken this instant, Aunt Frances."

Ciel gathered up his courage and headed his way to fix what he broke- the heart of his beloved fiancee. His servants being curious, attempted to follow him, but Sebastian stopped them.

"Let's leave this for our young master to handle, alone."

They frown.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled as he searched for his fiancee in the Middleford's wonderfully maintained rose garden. However, thought it had an awe-inspiring collection of roses, the view would never be "beautiful" for him because of the soft sobbing he heard. Then, he found a crying figure on the swing. _A weeping angel._ Upon seeing her, it was like blue devils possed him. No adjective on earth could describe how sad he was.

He approched her and said, "Lizzie, I'm sorry. So truly, sincerely sorry." but she still continued sobbing.

"Lizzie, I admit that you where an idiot for filling my plate with food I can't actually finish, or eat..." Ciel said with a smile, "But, I am more idiotic for making a big fuss out of it. Now, stop crying please. I'm really sorry," he whispered as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the crystals that fell from Lizzie's eyes.

"It pains me to see you cry, especially if I'm the cause of your sadness. Please, stop. I'm sorry."

"I-*hiccup* I just wanted to *hiccup* be a good fiancee..." she cried.

"You already are one, Lizzie. The best in fact."

*hiccup* "Really?" She asked as her eyes started to sparkle and a smile grew on her lips.

"Um," he replied.

"OH Ciel!" She hugged him unexpectedly, causing them to fall on the soothing pasture of the garden which _will_ be a very memorable spot for the young couple. The teenagers look at each other's eyes passionately. All of a sudden, an unknown force pushed the British girl's head towards the boy's and soon, the gap between them vanished. Their lips fitted perfectly and when the boy slightly lifted his head to deepen the kiss, the girl went with the flow. Their kiss came to an end and they looked at each other again getting back their senses. _There will be more to come, today was only the beginning..._

"I'm- I'm sorry Ciel, I-" She whispered as she sat down.

"It's ok Lizzie, I'm your fiance after all."

"Yeah," she said then again, gave Ciel an oxgen-blocking hug totally unaware of the spies behind the bushes.

"I never knew young master could make such a romantic scene." Maylene opined.

"I thought we were not supposed to follow them..." The chef wondered.

"I realized that it wouldn't hurt to hide behind the bushes. The young master might have pricked himself with the sharp thorns of the roses. I just wanted to assure his safety. Plus we didn't interfere them, did we?

_We knew he would eventually be behind the bushes with us... We knew._The three sighed.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"C'mon Lizzie, you still didn't see my present. I'll have you know that it magically fits both your personality and appearance." Ciel gave his hand to Lizzie as he stood up.

"Sounds like I would really love it Ciel... Thank a lot for my present."

"It's just rightful for a Fiance to give a present to his Fiancee on her birthday, is it not?"

"Um!"

"Now, let's go._And face Aunt Frances wrath. Well, for me, that is."_

"Ciel, thanks for making my birthday the best one ever."

"You're welcome."

_-Fin-_

A/n: There you have it. Cheesy much? And talk about first kiss O.O them seem to have done it a lot of times already. For grammatical errors, I'm sorry. Please inform me if there are any misspelled words. Thanks Lots! :D MUAH!


End file.
